Rank
Rank is the categorizing factor that determines a member of the Assassin's Creed 's place in the group hierarchy. Ranks can be given and taken away depending on the quality of the individual's service and skill in group trainings. Ranks are separated into three basic sections. High Ranks (HRs), Low Ranks (LRs) and Mid Ranks (MRs). There are many ranks classified as High Rank which have specific jobs, however the vast majority of the Creed is Low Ranks and trainees. All members must wear the group uniform of red and white Assassin robes made by Ismag, Until they are classified as HRs at which time they can request a custom uniform from Ismag in their colors of choice with slight modifications. The current Ranks in the Creed are as follows *Novice LR *Initiate LR *Assassin MR *Elite Assassin MR *Grand Assassin MR *Veteran Assassin MR *Arch Assassin HR *Elder Assassin HR *The First Mentor HR *Il Maestro HR *Il Mentor HR Each Rank is task oriented to some degree. The roles of each rank are as follows. 'NOVICE - '''Novices make up the bulk of the Creed, they are members who have either just started in the Creed and must still advance in training to be promoted, or have been demoted from a higher rank and forced to start over. The novice rank, without many perks or any power, is still the past of every member and the future of the entire group. '''INITIATE - '''Initiate is a rank in between Novice and Assassin. The member has not yet become a titled Assassin of the Creed, but is still in training and has proven him or herself in training enough for their first promotion. it is possible to attain this rank from doing well in a single training. '''ASSASSIN - '''Assassins are the backbone of the Creed. If anything, because it is the namesake of the Creed, and these members have proven themselves as valuable members and now make their transition from Low rank to Mid rank. These members will be among the first to be called to the front during raid and times of war. They are the largest collection of usable shock troops. '''ELITE ASSASSIN - '''Elite Assassins are the most proven of the Assassin classes in terms of troops and are oriented towards fighting as shock troops. Elite Assassins are well respected and attain their rank by time and time again proving their fighting abilities. '''GRAND ASSASSIN - ' Grand assassins are less oriented to fighting like Elite Assassins, but are instead oriented towards leadership, to prepare them for service as a High Rank. This rank is meant to begin to introduce leadership skills into the training and activities. Grand Assassins will find most of their time and resources spent during raids and group activities, as they have proven themselves already during training. '''VETERAN ASSASSIN - '''Veteran Assassin is the highest of the Mid ranks. It is a preperation rank for Assassins entering service as high ranks, as well as a holding rank for HRs that are not currently active or have been inactive for some time without officially quitting or being removed. '''ARCH ASSASSIN - '''Arch Assassins are the first of the High Ranks. They are oriented towards beginning a member's service as a High Rank. After being promoted to Arch Assassin, there will usually involve a ceremony at the Hall of Assassins in which he/she is inducted into the circle of High Ranks. '''ELDER ASSASSIN - '''Elder Assassins are the runner-up to the Rank of Maestro and thus the inner circle of third-in-command. Elder assassins represent the active council of High Ranks to the Mentor and Maestro and the most active and effective leadership during raids, war and teaching during training. Elder assassins are constantly in contact, and are among the most trusted of the Mentor's circle. '''THE FIRST MENTOR - '''This is an honorary position for Kingaman1234 to stay among the High Ranks even after his retirement as leader of the Creed. '''MAESTRO - '''Maestro is the position of second in command of the Creed. The Maestro must have proven him/herself many times over in both fighting, skills and leadership positions. The Maestro is the most trusted of the Mentor's High Ranks. The Maestro must serve as a teacher, a battlefield commander and an advisor to the Mentor. '''MENTOR - '''The Mentor is the leader of the Creed. The Mentor manages the group wall, the ranks, the rules and the guide as well as being the final say in matters of diplomacy, politics and war. The position of Mentor can only be held by a single person and thus must be passed down from Mentor to Mentor as time goes on. There have been two acting Mentors during the Creed's history. The first being Kingaman1234 and the second being Venatori who has been the acting Mentor of the Creed since 2010. Category:General Information